percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Katherine Montague
Alexis Katherine la Chandanagore de Montague, '''or '''Katherine, is a daughter of Athena and twin sister of Greg Montague. She is also the main protagonist of the third book in the five-book series''' Heroes of the Hearth. Katherine is the only daughter of a civil engineer residing in Massachusetts. History Childhood After the twins, Katherine and Greg were born, Apollo had prophesied that one of the twins would bring shame to the goddess. He even added that as long as the two of them are together, chaos will run rampant throughout the world. Immediately, the goddess of wisdom parted the two heroes, sending Katherine in the far western side of the country, in California, under the care of a woman named Julia Fernandez. There, she grew up, much like a normal child except for the part where Julia hated her to death and only raised her for it was a task, boring into her mind that her family had given up on her. As a young girl, she longed for the love of a true family and ran away from Julia multiple times. But for every try, she had been chased around by strange creatures. However, before her eighth birthday, Julia suddenly took her to New York without any word, along with her dog, Theo, that was a gift to her by a close friend. But that was the last time she ever saw Julia, for the latter had left her in the dangerous streets of a busy city, with nowhere to go. It was Theo that led him to Camp Half-Blood. Life in Camp Half-Blood Upon her arrival at camp, she was warmly welcomed by Chiron and was shown to Cabin Eleven, her temporary home, with an assurance that she will find out who her godparent is soon. In the Hermes Cabin, she immediately made friends with the demigods in there, including a boy named Mikko, and, at the age of seven, was oriented to the demigod life and the world that revolved around them. But the soon Chiron had mentioned on her arrival took years. By that time, Katherine was already fourteen, turning fifteen, an expert with wielding her weapon of choice, a rapier crafted in Celestial bronze, and a skilled camper, even if she had never been in quests and out of the borders of camp. The Stolen Memories A day before her fifteenth birthday, a group of three more demigods makes an arrival at Camp Half-Blood, namely Greg, Thea and France, who were picked up by Riu and Ken. Katherine was intrigued by the three, as Thea and France had past connections with Riu and Ken, but was more curious about Greg after the two boys claimed how the new male reminded them of her, being so much like her in almost everything. This only triggered more of her Athenian curiosity, and she sought to know why she feels so odd around him. Later that night, during the camp fire and the claiming ceremony for the three new demigods, a symbol blazed atop her and Greg's head, glowing bright grey. This answered her seven-year-old question of her godparent: Athena (even if it was already so obvious). After that night, they moved into the Athena Cabin. Days after such bizarre event, Thea came to Katherine, seeking help regarding her dreams of dolphins. The daughter of Athena gave her own interpretation of the dreams, which helped the other girl calm down and feel less bothered by it, but as the days continued to peacefully pass by, the dreams grew worse and even Katherine had her own share of it. Eventually, after talking about it to the centaur, they gained permission to a quest, which would be Katherine, Thea, France and Greg's first quest. After that meeting though, she was called to Chiron's office where it was revealed that it had been prophesied that a large army of enemies will rise and storm Olympus, and that she will be the one to lead the remaining six heroes chosen by the prophecy. Katherine was not one to believe something that deemed impossible. That said, she left the office to gear up for her very first quest in seven years. On their way to Alaska, their destination, Katherine and Greg constantly argued even about the littlest of things, and Riu always had to take the stand and silence both of them. They argued about gadgets, about Athena, about living, about politics, about America, about themselves, ad even the tiny bee that got stuck in her golden locks. They also learned that they are able to meet Ceres, Riu's mother, whom Thea and Riu had been wanting to meet for a talk. However, if they chose to see Ceres first, they wouldn't be able to reach Alaska on time, and so, the group decided to part into two. Riu and Greg went to see Ceres, while Katherine, France and Thea headed for Alaska. The twin separated due to the information that the goddess Athena will appear on either route and Katherine and Greg had been dying to ask her questions as many as the columns of Parthenon. In the end, Athena did appear on the route to Alaska, and after the mother-daughter confrontation, Katherine fell so depressed that she almost threw herself off a cliff, but Thea stopped her. Athena admitted that she hated her, and she shouldn't have been born, adding that the prophecy would have never happened if she was dead from the beginning. Deeply hurt by the feeling of unacceptance, she swore before the goddess that even without her blessing, she would keep on living, and that one day, she would prove herself worthy of being the daughter of wisdom. Athena took it as a challenge and rewarded her the Ring of Gyges for her bravery. During the battle with the giant Eurytus in Alaska, the three girls were heavily wounded, and were about to be killed by the giant's spear, until Xander, the son of Hecate, came to their rescue. The four of them successfully defeated the giant and set foot for home. On the way, Katherine and Xander had a small chat where they finally opened up to each other, learning more of their similarities. Sometime in between The Stolen Memories and The Sea's Avenge, they started going out and eventually became a couple. The Sea's Avenge In the Sea's Avenge, Katherine had joined the quest in finding Mikko, a son of Hermes who had been kidnapped while in school. The quest was led by Lucy, a daughter of Poseidon and Mikko's best friend. Katherine, Lucy and Greg were clueless as they traveled far and wide in search for their friend, with the quest prophecy being their only lead, as it said something about a vile and its blood, along with the Owl's Hatred being washed away. Katherine thought of the last part as a good thing, assuming that Athena's hatred for her will finally vanish and she will finally call her child, but Katherine was gravely mistaken. They came upon a worn-out emporium and had to battle Medusa who had been keeping Mikko and using him as a bait in order to get hold of the twins of the Great Prophecy. After defeating Medusa and destroying the emporium once and for all, the group decided to go home, but was halted upon receiving a distress IM from Francesca Fiore, the daughter of Hades. The latter had called to tell them the situation regarding the key of Hades being stolen, angering the Underworld god, and a water giant appearing in the waters of California. As the daughter of Poeidon, Lucy immediately felt obliged and rushed to California, dragging Katherine, Greg and Mikko with her. A raging battle came to being upon their arrival, and they had to face the giant Polybotes, along with a horde of monsters. At first, Katherine thought they stood a chance, but the demigods were outnumbered as the battle raged on. In anger and irritation, Lucy summoned a large wave that nearly drowned everyone, including the demigods. Only four demigods managed to return to Camp Half-Blood. The Forgotten Daughter Katherine woke up in her old home in California, but it was already abandoned, and Julia was nowhere to be found. The worst part of her awakening was that she doesn't remember anything about herself apart from her name, her past in California and Julia Fernandez. As she set out to learn of what she had lost, and uncover a few answers herself, she stumbled upon Lamia and had to run from her until her legs grew tired. During her escapade, she stumbled upon a cafe that Lamia could not seem to enter. Inside, she met an odd young child who gave her directions of a safe place she could go to, as if knowing that she was being chased and about to be killed. Left with no other choice, Katherine obediently follows the instructions, successfully escaping Lamia, but was made to deal with an army of kids about her age in purple shirts. She was about to be struck by them until the same girl from the cafe stepped in, revealing herself to be Vesta, the Roman goddess of the Hearth. She introduced Katherine as a daughter of Minerva and a chosen heroine of the Hearth goddess. Afterwards, she was made to camp in the Fifth Cohort, where she met Linnaeus. During her stay in the so-called Camp Jupiter, she had various dreams and premonitions, but were never explained. One day, as he and Linnaeus were guarding the entrance of Camp Jupiter, a redhead arrived before them, riding a pegasus with red mane. They were about to attack the trespasser but Linnaeus had recognized the person, Xander, and it was revealed that they were friends back at elementary until the day the latter ran away from home. Xander immediately tells that his reason for coming was Katherine. The amnesiac girl was surprised at how the stranger knew her name and even had a picture of her. Xander then learns that Katherine had lost all of her memories, and explains that she never came back after the battle with Polybotes in California. He even said that everyone in Camp Half Blood seemed to have forgotten about her, even her own twin brother, and Xander was called crazy for thinking that she even exists. A girl named Cressida then told him to fly to California and search for an answer himself, where he came upon the entrance to Camp Jupiter. The pegasus he brought with him was the one Katherine had tamed during their quest to Alaska, and it was named Red Whirlwind. Wanting to learn more of the memories she had lost, Katherine asked Xander to stay in Camp Jupiter as member of the Fifth Cohort, and the two talked almost all day. (Linnaeus refused to admit that he was jealous and felt stupid for liking his best friend's girlfriend.) The peace at the Roman camp disappeared upon the arrival a large ship (much like Argo II) that hovered over the place, and it was called Odysseus, after the king of Ithaca. It was filled with Greek demigods that Xander had called in through IM. Panic surged over the entire Camp Jupiter, but it was silenced down when Vesta once again made an appearance, saying the ship and its demigods does not seek to wreak havoc, but only to pick up the members required for their journey: Katherine, Xander, Linnaeus, and a few other Roman demigods. The ship set sail to Mount Etna, where it was believed that Mnemosyne, the Titan of Memories, and Metis, the Titan of Wisdom and Cunning, were waiting for them, together with the goddess Athena, whom they had captured. During the trip, they came across the Lernaean Hydra, and, while the other demigods deal with the Stymphalian birds destroying their ship, Katherine took care of the hydra. She successfully defeated the monster, but was heavily injured in the process, and even lost possession of her rapier. She awoke in Poseidon's temple, where she discovered her ability to breathe underwater, and the blood of the Sea God running in her veins. However, it was left to her to find out about the lineage of her blood. Worried for her (Roman) friends, Katherine bid farewell to the Sea God and returned to the ship to continue with her quest. Vesta/Hestia gives her a new rapier named Blade of Athena, in replacement for her lost one. When they had reached Mount Etna, she was disappointed to find that Mnemosyne and Metis were no longer there, and it was only the goddess left. Katherine was instructed to return to Greece, as she intended to do so anyway, upon the Sea God's suggestion. In the ruins of the Parthenon, she found Theseus. Theseus was a son of Poseidon and the King of Athens, and upon Katherine's arrival, he ruffled her hair and said that if Greece was still the way it was centuries ago, she would be the rightful ruler of the Athenian city of Athens, even if Athena refused to recognize her as her child. Athena also admits that it wasn't Mnemosyne who took her memories, but Athena herself, saying that it was a test to see if she could really prove herself worthy of being her daughter. Katherine was infuriated by her words. Afterwards, they sailed home, with Katherine regaining all of her memories. The Battle of Magic The Last Stand Personality Katherine has a cheery and childish personality. She cares deeply for her friends and would go at immeasurable lengths for their sake. She treats Camp Half Blood like her family. Katherine is also the person who tends to keep her sadness all to herself. She would prefer curling on her personal space and cry about her problems rather than talking to others about it. It is also not that easy to break her trust, like when Xander sided with the enemy, and everyone in camp was against him, Katherine kept on defending him, saying that he had his own reasons for doing so and even said that she would gladly welcome him back to camp. In contrast to her cheerful attitude and a face that always give out smiles, Katherine never feared the gods, and at times, would bravely offend them, caring less of whatever punishment possibly awaits. She was known to have pissed Zeus off (due to the sudden thunder whenever she does so) every time she talks about the demigods being tools of the gods to solve their problems. She also was seen to fearlessly talk back to Athena many times in the series, questioning her decision of abandoning her, and claiming that she doesn't need any of the gods. Like most children of Athena, Katherine adores drawing. Though she also loves architecture, she prefers drawing people (and anime) rather than buildings. Even so, she had a wide collection of blue prints. When Athena told her that the goddess hated her, Katherine was easily depressed, but quickly got over it and stood up for herself. Fatal Flaw Katherine's fatal flaw was revealed to be hubris. She believed that she can do better than Athena, and that she doesn't need her, or any of the gods. Fears Similar to every child of Athena, Katherine has great fear of spiders, which was explained by the story of the duel between Athena and Arachne. She also has fear of heights, but eventually got over it during their ride in the ship, Odysseus. Appearance Katherine has wavy blonde hair that reaches down to her mid-back, and bright grey eyes. Zac, and later Xander and Greg, had mentioned multiple times that she was getting a but chubby, which only caused her to brutally hit the boys whenever they do so. She wears the camp's orange camp shirt, along with denim shorts. A black wristband with the name Xanderine is around her right wrist. She also wore a red ribbon on her head, which was a gift from Xander. In the third book, during the battle with the Lernaean Hydra, Katherine's hair was burned down to shoulder-length, much to her dismay. Abilities and Tools General Abilities = *ADHD *Dyslexia *Fighting Skills|-| Demigod Abilities= *Strategy and Battle Skill *Crafts|-| Magical Items= *Rapier - a celestial bronze rapier she uses as her main weapon *Ring of Gygel - an invisibility ring that was awarded to her by Athena Relationships Love Interests Friends Family Gods and Goddesses Other Etymology Gallery Katherine_Motivational.jpg|Motivational! Katherine by Kaizawa Raiko Katherine_short hair.jpg|Katherine, after her hair being burnt in The Forgotten Daughter Katherine_001.jpg|Katherine, as she appears in Book Two and first parts of Book Three Trivia Category:DaughterofAthena Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Athena